


Hunt Gone Wrong

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Series: Winchestered One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Sibling Love, and then the dramatic turn in events, halos, peachy moments, with an interesting ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most simplest of hunts can go <i>very</i> wrong.<br/><i>(Set during the events of Season 5)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What?!” You asked with wide eyes, “You want me to dress up and lure out a demon?”

“Yes.” Dean replied with Sam by his side. 

Watching the conversation play out was Bobby at his desk and Castiel leaning against a drawer. You squinted at your brothers and smacked your lips,

“Alright.” You sighed and walked over to Bobby’s table, picking up a pen and sheet of paper. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel asked with a gentle tilt of his head. You looked up at him,

“Oh, just writing my will.” You told him. Sam smirked and turned to Dean,

“Told you.” He whispered. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and stepped over to you,

“Look, it won’t be for long and it’s the easier part of the hunt.” He said. You slammed the pen down and glared at her brother,

“Dean, I am not a piece of meat that can be dangled out in the open.” You stated.

“Actually from the perspective of a demon you are.” Castiel informed unhelpfully. 

You shot the angel a menacing look and then turned back to your eldest brother with arms folded across your chest.

“(Y/n), this one demon has been killing attractive, young women who go to the local nightclub.” Sam explained. 

“I’m listening.” You said, indicating that they may have your attention. Of course, you wanted to know all the facts before making a final decision.

“Each night this week, the nightclub has been hosting different themed festivals.” Sam replied, “And tonight it’s Spain.”

“So the demon is craving empanadas and churros?” You wondered with a raised eyebrow. 

“This isn’t funny.” Bobby reminded and you glanced at him seriously, 

“I’m not laughing.” 

“The demon targets the female performers. If we replace you with one we can –” Dean began only to be cut off by you,

“Send him an express delivery meal.” You muttered under your breath and Dean ignored you,

“We can lure him away from the crowd and destroy it.” he finished. 

You scratched your head and thought over the plan. It wasn’t terrible and it meant that lives could be saved. 

“What do you say?” Dean wondered. You heaved a sigh and then looked at Sam and Dean,

“Fine.” You replied, “But just this once.”

* * *

You were dressed up in your usual FBI outfit and stepped out of the Impala with your brothers and Castiel. You were down the street to the nightclub, which was lit up like a Christmas tree with loud music playing. You all walked around to the boot of the car and Dean lifted the hood, revealing the assortment of hunter weapons. 

“Okay,” Dean sighed and loaded his shotgun, “(Y/n), you go around the back and switch places with tonight’s target.” 

Sam handed you a blade, which you slid into your belt,

“Dean, Cass and I will be inside keeping an eye out for the demon but if he gets to you first, lure him to the back alley and let Cas know.” Sam reminded. You nodded and brushed your pants,

“Don’t let me be dinner.” You smirked. 

Sam chuckled and hugged you warmly before moving aside for Dean to embrace you. After they were done, you turned to Castiel and let out a puff of air,

“Any last words?” you wondered playfully. Castiel squinted his blue eyes and tilted his head again,

“Why do you think you will befall some ill fate?” The angel asked with concern. You smiled and shook your head,

“It’s just a saying.” You told him.

“Well don’t say it.” Castiel warned. 

Clearly, the thought had troubled him. He gazed into your (e/c) eyes for a quiet minute but broke contact when Dean cleared his throat. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” He said. 

You bid your brothers farewell, before heading to the alleyway behind the club. Now on your own, you picked the lock to the backstage entrance and snuck inside successfully. The back of the club looked remarkably like a fashion studio what with all the lights and bedazzled costumes. There was the occasional security guard that walked past and but you narrowly avoided them by hiding in, or behind, clothing racks. 

Once out of their sights, you quickly scanned for the woman who was in danger and found yourself walking into a makeup room. Inside, you scrambled around for something – anything – that would make your search easier. Unexpectedly, someone walked in from the bathroom and halted at the sight,

“Who are you?” a female voice said. 

You closed the drawer and slowly turned around – mentally hoping that it didn’t come off creepy.  
The woman standing behind you wore a beautiful red dress that exposed most of her right leg in a diagonal cut. If you were not mistaken, she looked like the woman in the photo that Sam showed you earlier. 

“Madame Amore?” You asked confidently.

“Yes, who are you?” Amore wondered. You smirked and took a step towards her,

“Agent Croft, FBI. We need to talk.” You stated. 

Castiel walked around the club with Dean and Sam, weaving in and out of partygoers who held drinks in their hands. There was a large ballroom style dance floor in the middle of the room that was being prepped for a large performance. 

“I hope (Y/n)’s on schedule.” Dean sighed. 

Castiel frowned at the exposing outfits by some women when Dean’s phone started ringing. He put the device to his ear and answered.

“Hello?”

“Dean, I got Amore out but…” You started and then heaved a sigh, “…do I really have to wear this?” Dean smiled through the phone,

“Relax, I’m sure you look great.” He reassured. You scoffed and opened a drawer,

“You always say that.” You smirked, “Listen, I’ve got to go but you’ll see me soon.”

“Be careful.” Dean instructed and heard your laugh before hanging up. 

The lights dimmed and Sam quickly grabbed a table along the wall for them to watch from,

“We should be able to keep an eye on her from here – uh, where’s Cas?” Sam grew alarmed when he realised they were missing a halo. Dean looked around and groaned,

“Oh, that’s just awesome!” he muttered, “We lost the angel in a nightclub.” 

Amazingly, Castiel appeared beside Sam, startling the brothers,

“Do you think (y/n) will like this?” he wondered, holding up a rose and earning an eye roll from Dean, “A man gave it to me. It’s quite beautiful.”

“Holy crap, Cas, can you focus?” Dean asked. 

Castiel instantly snapped out of the beauty of the rose and looked towards the dance floor,

“Have they started?” he wondered. 

Sam scanned the crowd and felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, Sam found a message:

_On stage in five._

Sam smirked at the message from you and held it up for Dean to read. Dean nodded and cleared his throat quietly,

“The demon should have a particular interest in tonight’s performer.” He reminded. 

The music began and the lights danced in the dark. A male singer walked onto the floor and began singing a gentle melody in French. His backup dancers slowly arrived until finally the spotlight hit the slowly parting curtains. 

Standing there was you, in the most lavish red dress. It was slightly more revealing around the chest than you hoped but you barely noticed when you stepped out in the open. Sam, Dean and Castiel felt their jaws drop when they looked at the splendour before them.

“I don’t think the demon is the only one with an interest.” Sam sighed noticing the men around them. 

There were some whispers and wolf-whistles which troubled the brothers. You joined the female dancers – standing out from the rest – and, when you heard your cue, danced the way Amore had instructed. Your red dress flowing in different directions as you moved like a dove, which was surprising considering that your lifestyle was anything but graceful.

“Isn’t she hot?” A young drunken man asked the brothers as he walked by. 

Dean ignored the comment but Sam clenched his jaw and hoped that the man would leave before witnessing his anger. Unfortunately, the man lingered for a while longer,

“I wouldn’t mind taking that home.” He said. Sam snapped and made an attempt to break the man’s face but Dean halted him,

“Sam, stop!” Dean whispered loudly, forcing Sam’s fist back to his side and sending the drunken man scurrying off. 

“How can you listen to these creeps?” Sam asked his brother. 

“I don’t.” he replied. 

Sam sighed and took a deep breath before focusing on the hunt once more. Castiel didn’t realise the scuffle beside him as his eyes never left your red lipstick and (e/c) eyes. The male dancers had arrived on stage and danced with you, twirling you into their arms. A jealous rage bubbled in Castiel’s vessel and the angel squinted suspiciously at the action,

“I do not approve of the way that man is holding her.” he told Dean and Sam. Dean rolled his eyes,

“You don’t approve anything.” He retorted and nudged Sam in the ribs,

“Those guys by the bar.” Dean whispered. Sam casually looked around the room and laid eyes on the men at the bar. Their eyes were pitch black and fixated hungrily on (y/n). 

“Demons.” Castiel stated. 

“I thought there was only one.” Sam asked. Dean shrugged and brushed his jacket,

“It doesn’t matter, we gank them tonight.” He replied.

The three of them slowly walked over to the bar while the demons had their attention stolen by the dancer in red.

The performance had just ended and there was an eruption of cheers and wolf whistles by the crowd. You took a bow and saw the array of different things that were tossed to you: flowers, ties, and dubious amounts of phone numbers that said ‘call me’. 

The shrill cry of a woman snapped you out of your thoughts. Standing back up, you saw a commotion by the bar and people scrambling to get out of the way. The performers and you were ushered backstage by the security guards making it impossible for you to help your brothers and Castiel. 

Running back into the makeup room, you shut the door behind you and scrambled through your FBI clothes on the drawer for your belt, demon blade and salt gun. 

When you looked up into the mirror, your heart froze – two security guards were standing behind you with demonic black eyes. You spun around immediately with your hands still searching the clothes behind your back.

“Loved the performance, Winchester.” The first demon said while the second demon trailed his eyes down your body and smirked,

“And the outfit.” He teased. 

Your hand found the hilt of the gun but at the moment you gripped it, the first demon grew abnormally fast nails and swiped across your stomach. You flew across the room and hit the side wall painfully. Sliding to the ground, you spat out blood from your mouth and noticed the second demon making his way over. The salt gun was still in your hand but it took a great deal of strength for you to lift it with all the blood you were losing from the wound in your stomach.

You waited for the demon to get reasonably close before summoning the strength to aim at his chest and shoot. You pulled the trigger and blasted the demon back to Hell. The first demon ran over to you furiously and you fired again before leaping to your feet. The demon stumbled into a clothing rack and hit the ground, giving you a clear path to run out.

Taking the chance, you sprinted to the alleyway exit and caught your breath in the dimly lit corridor. One hand covered in blood as you tried to stop the profuse bleeding in your abdomen. You wanted to call Dean and Sam and ask them where the hell they had been but you remembered that you left your phone in the makeup room. Groaning at your misfortune, you decided to call for the next best thing in your life,

“Casti–!” 

Your calling for the angel was cut short as a strong body tackled you to the concrete ground. You screamed as every bruise ached again. Standing over you was the first demon from the club, his shoulder bloody from where you shot him and no less furious. You would have put another bullet through his skull but you dropped your gun when you hit the ground.  
The demon took advantage of your lack of offense and kicked the side of your stomach furiously,

“This is for all of my kind that you’ve killed!” he shouted and then chuckled, “But this? This is just for my enjoyment.” 

You saw the demon lift his foot but felt the impact in your chest. You screamed over the sound of breaking bone and felt like your body was being forced to release all oxygen. The demon raised his leg again, momentarily dispelling the pain, but brought it down just as hard as the first time. You clawed your nails into the ground as you tried to focus on something else. 

Suddenly, there was a gunshot and the demon staggered backwards. You brought one hand to your chest while the other wrapped around your waist, ignoring the sound of the second and final gunshot. You lay on the ground, writhing in pain and clutching your chest as your saviours – your brothers – ran over to you,

“Are you okay?” Dean asked very quickly as Sam dropped to your side. You chuckled slightly but only frowned as you fell into a bucket of pain again,

“Peachy.” You replied sarcastically, “Where were you?” 

“The club was a infested with demons. We ganked as many sons of bitches as we could until we realised it was a trap.” Dean explained while Sam, very delicately, removed your hand so he could see the wound. The side of your stomach was bruised with purple from the kicks while your stomach was more of a nightmare. 

“Dean, I think they broke her rib.” He informed and you shook your head,

“Ribs, Sam, I’m sure I heard two cracks.” You corrected. 

There was a soft flutter of feathers in the air and standing behind Sam was Castiel. 

“We have a problem.” he told the three of them.

“Did you figure that out after you saw (y/n)?” Dean snapped. Castiel turned around and looked at the night sky,

“That’s not what I mean. The Enochian sigils that protect her have broken. Soon, the agents of Michael and Lucifer will realise this.” He explained.

“Then heal her and we can get out of here.” Sam insisted. Castiel turned around and frowned,

“You don’t understand. The process to fix her means that I have to remove the sigils and that will leave us all vulnerable.” He stated.

“Then go.” You suggested, all eyes falling on your helpless form, “Take Dean and Sam and go.” 

“(Y/n)…” Sam tried to reason but you cut him off,

“No, if what Cas says is true, then Michael and Lucifer are coming. We can’t hand them their vessels, no matter what.” You said. 

Dean and Sam were prepared to fight this out but you looked at Castiel with desperation in your eyes and instruction in your voice.

“We’re running out of time. Take them and leave.”

Without another word, there was another flutter of wings and your brothers had disappeared with the angel. 

“What the hell Cas?!” Dean shouted when he and Sam landed back at the motel they were staying at. He was about to grab Castiel by his collar but Sam halted him,

“Dean,” He sighed and firmly kept his brother back. 

“They’ll kill her!” Dean told Sam. 

“Actually, they won’t. Their only option would be to use her to lure you both out.” Castiel said. 

Dean pulled out of Sam’s grip and stood with his back towards them, too infuriated with Castiel’s actions to speak. Sam shook his head and then asked the question that was on all of their minds,

“So, is she with Michael or Lucifer?”

* * *

You took deep breaths, trying to ease your pain into smaller waves, and thought of your brothers. You laid there in silence until your thoughts were broken by the sound of soft footsteps. 

“Hi, (Y/n).” 

You took in a sharp breath and bit your lip, refusing to look at who had come. The footsteps drew closer until they reached the side of your head,

“We haven’t seen each other in a while. Tell me, is Sam prepared to say yes?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, snap! I just found the second chapter to this and it's not too shabby.

“What are you doing?” You sighed.

“Watching.” Lucifer replied simply.

You were now situated in a dark warehouse with the Devil staring back at you. Lucifer had healed the wounds you received during the failed hunt and strung you up to the ceiling by your wrists. He seemed to find a twisted joy in watching your futile attempts to fight your bonds. 

“Well, stop.”

“Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“That’s not the word I would use.” You told him. 

Lucifer was barely paying attention to the conversation and just hummed. He sat quietly on a wooden chair and watched you for several long minutes until finally standing up.

“You know, I remember you following Castiel, the day I summoned Death. No human is able to follow an angel using their senses unless they share a bond with them.” he said. 

You weren’t going to give Lucifer the satisfaction of looking curious and kept your head down. 

“My father once told me that said-angel-with-a-bond can feel the pain of their chosen human soul.” Lucifer whispered, “Why don’t we test that?” 

He raised his hand and a single shockwave of pain forced its way through your body. You didn’t know what it was, per se, but it had you spitting out your own blood from within. 

“Call your angel.” Lucifer instructed. 

You were still shaking from the sudden infliction of pain and gave no response. Lucifer growled at reply and blasted you with a second wave of immense pain. This one felt like an icy hand reached into your chest and was crushing your heart. Screams erupted involuntarily from your lungs, but no matter how much pain you were put through, you still refused to call for Castiel.

* * *

Back at Bobby’s, Dean had managed to throw a punch at Castiel – who felt nothing – when he showed up. They needed all the help they could find in locating (Y/n), which was proving to be harder than they originally thought. Bobby was outside making a call, while Castiel joined Sam and Dean in the drawing room. 

“I’m putting my chips on Lucifer.” Dean said and Sam turned in his chair to look at his brother,

“How could you even think that?” he sighed. 

“Be realistic, Sammy. If Michael had (y/n), we’d get a visit from Zachariah’s smug-ass face.” Dean replied. Sam sighed and turned to Castiel,

“What do you think?” he asked. Castiel started pacing back and forth,

“Dean is right. (Y/n) is most likely with Lucifer.” He answered; noticing the heartbreak on Sam’s face, “I’m sorry Sam but Lucifer will keep her captive until he gets –” 

Castiel suddenly stepped backwards and clutched his chest. His blue eyes wide with shock, Castiel gasped in pain which alarmed the brothers. 

“Cas, are you alright?” Sam wondered, quickly jumping to his feet. 

Castiel’s face was filled with fear and he felt like he was torched with holy fire. The pain stopped almost as quickly as it came and Castiel slowly regained his composure.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked. 

“That’s what I’d like to know.” An additional voice answered. Dean and turned around to see Gabriel with a similar pained expression to Castiel’s. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked the Archangel. Gabriel ignored the green-eyed Winchester and looked at Castiel,

“That burning you felt? I felt it too.” He said. “What was it?” 

“Lucifer,” Castiel sighed, “He has (Y/n).” 

Sam quickly explained what had happened at the club. Gabriel took in the details of the hunt and then glared at Castiel.

“Way to go, bro.” He remarked sarcastically and clapped his hands. 

“This is no joke, Gabriel.” Castiel warned. The Archangel raised an eyebrow,

“You should have thought of that before you sent (Y/n) into a hive of demons.”

“We didn’t know.” Castiel said through gritted teeth and Gabriel shook his head.

“Brother, she is Heaven’s Grace. Her soul is as pure as ours. You were supposed to protect her!” 

“I always answer her prayers, Gabriel. I’ve been doing it ever since I came down here. Where were you when she needed guidance?” 

“Hey!” Dean shouted, catching the attention of the arguing angels. “You both failed (Y/n), alright? We all did.” 

Gabriel and Castiel took a step away from one another and locked their anger away for the time being. Dean was right. They couldn’t afford wasting time with words while (Y/n) was in danger. Sam cleared his throat and addressed Gabriel.

“How is (Y/n)’s soul pure? She’s a hunter, like us. She’s killed.” 

“Some humans have an angel perching on their shoulder but at no time should there be two otherwise they can twist the human soul.” Gabriel sighed while explaining, as if it were common knowledge. “Clara was human while I was her guardian.” 

He then turned to Castiel, who was staring at the ground.

“Until this one here, attached himself.” 

“You weren’t listening to her.” Castiel reminded, looking up to meet Gabriel’s gaze.

“I was busy.” Gabriel scoffed and Castiel squinted,

“You were in Vegas.” he corrected. There was a heated stare between the two and Sam cleared his throat again.

“Okay, so when Cas started watching over (Y/n), her soul transformed from human to angel?” he asked and Gabriel pouted his lips.

“Not exactly. (Y/n) was born with a prophecy to her name.”

“Prophecy?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Only when killed by Lucifer in a vessel of same blood, shall Heaven’s Grace rise.”

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“Dad was cryptic. Figure it out, hot-shots.” Gabriel sarcastically replied. Dean and Sam began to mentally unravel the prophecy when Castiel sighed.

“It means (Y/n) will die by Sam’s hand and come back as an angel.” 

“My girl ain’t dying.” Bobby snapped as he wheeled into the drawing room. “Because you four idjits are going to find her.”

“Yes, you are.” Another voice chimed in. 

Every head turned to the kitchen and saw the crossroads demon, Crowley, standing with a solemn look.

“Maybe one of you can tell me why my deal with baby Winchester is being put on the line?” he wondered. 

Crowley noticed the confused looks around the room and realised he’d have to explain his presence before receiving an answer,

“I am informed when one of my deals is in danger. It’s a demon thing, I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” He told them. 

“(Y/n) didn’t make a deal with you, Crowley.” Sam said, glaring daggers at the crossroads demon.

“Oh, she did and her lips were so soft.” Crowley replied as he traced a finger over his bottom lip.

“Why would our sister ever deal with a douchebag like you?” dean asked.

“I’d say ask her yourself but it seems that (Y/n)’s out dancing with the Devil.”  
Dean was done with Crowley’s smug attitude. He clenched his fist and was prepared to knock the demon back into the fire depths of hell, but was stopped short when his train of thought was interrupted by Gabriel and Castiel.

“My vessel made a deal with a demon and you boys let it happen?” Gabriel asked the two brothers.

“She is not yours, Gabriel.” Castiel reminded protectively. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

“Don’t play the ‘I’m her Guardian Angel’ card. If you were truly looking out for her then she wouldn’t be in this mess!” Gabriel snapped.

“If either of you were paying the slightest attention then you’d have stopped the _her_ from dealing with me.” Crowley interrupted. 

Gabriel turned to Crowley and was about to tell him off but Bobby had beat him to it,

“Hey! We have a bigger situation on our hands.” He half yelled.

“That you do.” Crowley smirked. 

“What would you know?” Sam glared.

“You figured out that it was Lucifer who took your precious chess piece. I happen to know demons who know demons that have Hellhounds working with demons who know where he is.” Crowley informed. 

“You want to stick your neck out and help us find (Y/n)? Why?” Sam asked, arching his eyebrow.

“I thought you were supposed to be the clever one, Moose.” Crowley stated with a squint. “No (Y/n), no deal, no soul.” Crowley answered.

“I’d suggest that you consider my insight quickly, because if your sister is with Lucifer – she won’t last long.” 

An elaborate plan was made between humans, angels and a demon in order to rescue (Y/n) from Lucifer. Their first task was to find out where she was being held. Unfortunately, Castiel and Gabriel were constantly hit with flashes of pain and couldn’t go on this part of the mission. 

Taking their place was Crowley, who whined about the job until Sam threatened to stab him with his demon blade in a very delicate area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now the cruel cliffhanger is complete. *Braces for salt and holy water*

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you throw salt and holy water at me, I’ll confess that there was supposed to be more – a lot more. You see, I wrote this during finals and then I sort of … lost my mojo for it. 
> 
> But! If I ever find that mojo again, I’ll grip this fic tight and raise it from perdition. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I don't own Supernatural, characters or you. But I am in possession of an Angel Blade..._


End file.
